


"I saw a little bird sitting in a tree"

by Mrs_Riddler_slytherin1412



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Riddler_slytherin1412/pseuds/Mrs_Riddler_slytherin1412
Summary: Just a cute sad story I just wrote.
Relationships: James Potter & Severus Snape, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape
Kudos: 2





	"I saw a little bird sitting in a tree"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on this platform please don't copy onto other sites this story is already on wattpad.
> 
> If you wanted to listen to the song that is in the fic it is called "alan rickman singing in CBGB" https://youtu.be/wEncdD3VsvU 
> 
> Enjoy

Short story  
Lily and james potter were just arriving back from a much needed dinner date,their one year old  
son harry had been left with (not by James' choice) severus snape.

After school the three decided to call a truce.

The two adults walked through the steel gates that lead them to their home godric hollow,  
although the two knew that two people inhabited the residence no sound could be heard though  
the cottage walls.

A slow panic set in although, harry was a good baby he did cry an awful lot and not even lily  
could get him to settle, what if the death eaters had come and hurt severus or harry the war was  
raging and it could have been possible.

The two quickly unlocked the wards and stepped within their home. Everything was silent as  
they got near to the living room one could see the soft glow from the fire place , cracking came  
from the fire but also a unfamiliar humming. 

lily open the door just a tad more but what she and  
her husband saw shocked them.  
There was severus sitting in front of the fire with baby harry in his lap humming to him.

It was an odd sight but the adults listened in.  
Severus looked down to the small infant in his arms the tiniest smile graced his cold thin lips.

This child although he was the son of his former worst enemy and best friend was adorable  
(though he'd never admit it out loud) the child on the other hand looked up to him with mild  
curiosity and tired eyes but he refused to let himself drop off.

To get the boy to sleep severus decided to sing the song his mother had sang to him when he  
was an infant and boy. With a deep breath he began to sing in his velvet voice.

"I saw a little bird sitting in a tree,  
who wanted to start a family,"

The potters were stunned even lily the person severus told everything too never knew he couldbe so soft and kind.

"He went tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet,  
He was looking for a she,  
Couldn't wait to find a mate,"

With wide eyes lily and james both looked as their son slowly fell into a blissful sleep but  
severus carried on his eyes misted over with some sort of forgotten memory.

"Sat in a tree and sang a plea,  
He went tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet,  
He was looking for a she."

By the end the child was fully immersed in sleep and the parents looked on with awe. Lily had  
tears glistening in her green eyes all the sorrow that filled her friends midnight blue eyes  
saddened her but she could see he was not truly melancholic just reminiscing on better times.

James on the other hand although not liking snape he had to admit he felt some sort of pity  
towards the man.

Lily was the first to move, she stepped into the room and lay a gentle hand on her  
low-spirited friends shoulder causing him to jump slightly.

He turned and smiled softly at lily  
before handing harry to james and left.

♡♡♡♡♡Page break ♡♡♡♡♡

Severus ran through the house calling for james and lily, he soon discovered what had  
happened to james potter.

He stood there for a moment before he realised he had yet to find lily and harry. Moving to the  
staircase he make quick work to get up them, once at the top he had seen the full extent the  
dark lord could do.

Harry's door was blown off its hinges and in pieces but what caught his eye  
was the red hair spread out on the floor like a flaming halo.

The volume turned to zero but the sound of harry's crying drew him from his subconscious, with  
shaking hands he lifted the small child from his cot trying to soothe him.

Severus apperated outside of the cottage he was grief-stricken. Slow tears slid down from his  
eyes and onto harry's forehead as he held the baby close to him for some sort of comfort.

Dumbledore arrived not long after severus had stopped crying although he tried to persuade  
severus to give harry to him severus clung to the child like a life line and refused to let him go.

So he never did.

The end


End file.
